Can't Fight The Moonlight
by slytherensangel26
Summary: This is a stand-alone songfic. Lily is once again spending another Valentine's Day alone and decides to work out her fustraition by dancing. Little does she know what spells she's weaving over the Wolf Master.


**I know this is pretty early for a V Day fic, but I couldn't wait any longer. i heard this son yesterday again and it fit perfectly for our couple. So, pull up a chair and free chocolates and drinks for everyone! This is my gift to all of you lovely people out there. **

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers are the property of Saban and I'm not making anything off this story. The plot is all I own.**

**Warning! This is a very sexy story! *********Insert wicked chuckle here.***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day was done for the Jungle Karma Pizza crew. The floors were spotless and so were the tables. The cooking equipment was put away and the supplies were put up too.<p>

This left the hard workers to spend the evening however they saw fit.

Fran and Dom were seeing the world and living out of their backpacks. Casey and theo were having a dudes night and had left a few minutes ago. RJ was in the office filing away the reciets and paper work.

Lily was upstairs having cleaned up and put her work uniform in the laundry basket and had changed into some workout clothes. _Had_ was the key word here. She looked into the mirror and sighed.

Today was valentines day and she was still single. She was still friends with Theo and they were still friends...and Casey had become something like a big brother to her...an RJ...well he was sending off very confusing and conflicting vibes. She had thought for sure that he was interested in her. They had all received master's mark so she was not his student anymore... so what was going on?

Lily looked at her reflection again. At the moment she was wearing a yellow tank top and black workout pants. No this would not do. Tonight was V-Day. She wanted to feel attractive tonight...feminine. No... this outfit definitely wouldn't do. She turned and went into her closet again.

**Under a lovers' sky  
>Gonna be with you<br>And no one's gonna be around  
>If you think that you won't fall<br>Well just wait until  
>Til the sun goes down<strong>

**Underneath the starlight - starlight**  
><strong>There's a magical feeling - so right<strong>  
><strong>It'll steal your heart tonight<strong>

Down in the office, RJ put down his pen and closed his eyes, he was feeling weary and exhausted. He wanted nothing more then to head up the stairs and into the shower. His head was full of images and all of them of Lily. She was gorgeous! He'd thought for sure that she would be with Theo...but she'd turned him down and very sweetly.

He was throughly confused. Confused about what had gone wrong with them...and confused about why Lily haunted his dreams, his heart, his thoughts. The cheetah master didn't know it, but the wolf master was thoroughly besotted by her. When he thought about it, there was no reason to deny himself...he wasn't her teacher anymore. Dai Shi was destroyed and they werenn't rangers anylonger. So why was he holding himself back?

He closed his eyes again and lay his head on the desk...

And then he heard it. Very loud music was pounding from his speakers up in the loft. For some reason he could feel his spirit drawn upstairs. He felt his feet moving of their own volition. He turned the lights off in his office and headed towards the stairs.

**You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No, you can't fight it  
>It's gonna get to your heart<br>**

Lily was lost in the music. Its beat pulsed through her being. She felt so sexy when she danced to it, Her whole body twisted this way and that and her feet moved and slid and her abdomen, every part of her moved to the beat. She'd never danced this...as she danced she imagined herself to be the most beautiful dancer ever and RJ was her only patron and he was thoroughly entranced by her. He was hers...and there was nothing he could do about it.

**There's no escape from love  
>Once a gentle breeze<br>Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
>No matter what you think<br>It won't be too long  
>Til your in my arms<br>Underneath the starlight - starlight  
>We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right<br>Feel it steal your heart tonight  
><strong>

Little did she know it, but RJ was already hers and as she moved she was slowly trapping the wolf master into her web. For the man was watching her every move from the stairs. He was helpless...there was no way he could tear himself away from her.

His mouth was dry and hanging open. He moved very slowly his feet once again moving on their own without any output from his brain. By all the elders of Pai Zhug...she was a goddess! He allowed his eyes free reign as they took her in and devoured her...she was wearing a purple halter top and tight black jeans. Her hair was put up in a black clip where the blonde tendrils fells on either side of the accessory and flowed down. Those hip-huggers she wore were his undoing. His hungry eyes were following every move those hips made and he was aching to touch her.

The moon was showing behind her, encasing her silhouette in its light and making her look more and more exotic. He was helpless to resist the spell she was weaving on his heart. There was no escaping the trap he'd fallen into. The wolf inside was growing wild and RJ could feel his self control slipping.

It was all over for him as he slowly walked towards her.

**You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No you can't fight it  
>No matter what you do<br>The night is gonna get to you**

**Don't try then**  
><strong>You're never gonna win<strong>

Before he understood what he was doing he was up against her back grinding himself against her and she wasn't stopping him! As one they danced together in perfect sync and now they were both under the spell of the beat. His arms were firmly but gently around her stomach and he was holding her against him...Lily wasn't reacting at all except to keep dancing! _Oh damn, she was his!_

**Underneath the starlight - starlight  
>There's a magical feeling - so right<br>It will steal your heart tonight**

**You can try to resist**  
><strong>Try to hide from my kiss<strong>  
><strong>But you know<strong>  
><strong>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<strong>  
><strong>Deep in the dark<strong>  
><strong>You'll surrender your heart<strong>  
><strong>But you know<strong>  
><strong>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<strong>  
><strong>No, you can't fight it<strong>

**You can try to resist**  
><strong>Try to hide from my kiss<strong>  
><strong>But you know<strong>  
><strong>Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight<strong>  
><strong>Deep in the dark<strong>  
><strong>You'll surrender your heart<strong>  
><strong>But you know<strong>  
><strong>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<strong>  
><strong>No, you can't fight it<strong>  
><strong>It's gonna get to your heart<strong>

When the song ended RJ was suddenly released from the spell and his eyes widened when he realized he was holding Lily so possessively against him and with a shocked inhale he let go of her and backed up several feet and his face flushed.

"Woah!" Lily all but squeaked as she realized what had just happened. Her mouth hung open as she felt her backside. It was very warm...and then she felt her abdomen realizing it was also warm...if you didn't count the thousand butterflies that fluttered around her rib cage. Her heart was also hammering inside her.

She spun around to see the wolf master looking at her with the same shocked look.

There was the awkards silence between them as they tried to process what had just happened. Then their eyes met and they could see the heat that radiated between them. Lily opened her mouth but RJ beat her to it.

"Lily, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop myself. I'll go now."

"No!" Came Lily's sudden reply.

RJ looked at her in confusion. He'd just seriously violated her personal space. _Why wasn't she running from him?_

Lily walked towards him. "Don't go...and leave me alone...not tonight."

RJ was speechless. "I don't understand."

Lily took a deep breath and placed a hand on his arm. "I've been waiting for you to notice me...as more then an employee...more then a fellow ranger. As a woman."

That was when the male chromosome took over. "But what about Theo. I thought you two had history..."

Now Lily looked frustrated. "Theo and I are nothing more then close friends and I know he'll have my back no matter what. Didn't you notice that he did nothing for me for Valentines day? I'm not with him...at all. It's you I've been dreaming about...not him."

"You've been dreaming about me?"

Lily looked at him steadily before coming in closer and pressing her lips to his. RJ melted then and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her back...then he felt the inner wolf howling his chest in triumph. He returned the kiss with a little more heat then he was planning and they were both lost in the kiss.

She let a moan escape her lips and that was enough to force RJ to break the kiss and pull back just a little bit till he was looking down at her. "Lily. I love you but we need to stop this before we go to far...its too much too fast."

Lily looked crest fallen for a few minutes then she recalled the last few words spoken and she looked up at RJ. "You love me?"

RJ nodded. "I've been holding back for a long time. I didn't know if you felt the same way...but I've loved you for a long time. Please, before we go any farther-"

"I love you too." Came Lily's hushed reply.

There, finally secured in their feelings for each other, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled parting again and just holding hands.

"Where do we go from here?"

RJ chuckled. "I've wasted too much of this lover's holiday. We have HBO now, why not fire it up and find a movie...I'll go get the chocolate and drinks...I think we even have some pizza left over. I'll go get us a feast." The wolf master was grinning at her and he kissed her chastely once more as he walked towards the stairs. Lily was all but glowing at finally getting the man she desired. She practically skipped as she went back to her room to change into more comfortable clothes.

This Valentine's day was a lot better then she'd ever dreamed it could be.

When Theo and Casey returned many hours later, they found the cozy couple fast asleep on the couch with a blanket draped over them and a feast consisting of half an eaten pizza. Two empty classes with condensation on the sides and half a box of chocolates that looked very yummy.

Theo only shook his head with an indulgent look on his face. Casey chuckled at them and pulled out his camera phone and snapped a few pictures. Then he stole a few pieces of candy and gave a few of them to Theo before they both turned into their respective bedrooms for the night.

It had been a good day for all of them...but especially for the two brand new lovebirds. They'd shared more kisses that night and they would share many more in the future.

But for now, they slept on.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you enjoyed this sexy little Valentine's fic. <strong>

**The song used was 'Cant Fight The Moonlight' from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack as sung by Leanne Rimes.**

**Now that you've had your fill please be kind to this poor single author and leave me a nice review! **


End file.
